


This Battle is in the Air

by dod123



Series: A Narcissist's Love Song [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Experimental, This is written really strangely and I won't blame you for not reading it because of that, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dod123/pseuds/dod123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard losing someone.</p><p>It's worse when all you can do is watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Icebox

You're cold.

You knew it was going to be cold, but it still surprises you. More by the fact that you can still feel how chilly it is than anything else, though.

It's hard to move your fingers.

Instead you go to sleep.


	2. ?

A day, a week, a month, ?, go by. Vriska comes in.

"Here." She tosses you a Slim Jim, already unwrapped.

"Thanks," you mumble. You don't particularly want it but you eat it anyways.

Vriska stands near the door. She makes no effort to come closer. You make no effort to stand.

(Jesus, your arms feel heavy

just from lifting the snack)

"I had such high hopes for you, Pan." She means it.

"I'm sorry." You mean it.

(Your voice slurs anyways)

She leaves

You fall asleep.

Say goodbye to a day, a week, a month

?


	3. Ache

Vriska brings you Slim Jims. You don't want them.

They hurt your stomach.

You feel sick.


	4. Loss

"Vvvvrisssska."

"What Tavros?"

"Vvvvvvrisssssska."

(Your mouth is thick

with cotton coating)


	5. Blue

Vriska smells good. She smells blue.

She makes the mistake of nearing you when she gives you your Slim Jim. You try to bite her hand.

She kicks you in the gut.

It's cold in here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Learning span class and div class has been the most painful thing I had to do this week.


	6. Raw

Vriska brings you a raw steak. It's warm.

You think it's probably expired.

You eat it anyways.


	7. Dreams

When you sleep you no longer dream of flying.

You dream of blue

(and death)

xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx


	8. Girl

The girl brings you food.

(she has a name)

It's 

Vris-  
Vris-  
Risk.

The girl brings you food.

(You are a monster)


	9. Chapter 9

"Jeez, Tavros, you made a huge mess."

"Rrrrissssk."

"Look, I know the Slim Jims won't work anymore but you're going back to raw meat. Just not this raw."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for the night. But I really enjoy writing this, so expect more soon. I'll probably post it in chunks since there's so little.

**Author's Note:**

> Because this story is a lot of me experimenting with typography and learning html, and because the main story in this series is still 'Cinderella, Undercover,' most of the chapters will be extremely short.


End file.
